One Hundred Years Going On Forever
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: Yet another one of my wonderful Pirates 3 alternate endings. THIS one is the prequel to Daughter of Pirates. Not the other two. Rated for safety.


**Greetings, brave adventurer! I salute you! (pokes self in the eye while trying to salute)**

**Oh, well. I'm not in the navy.**

**The people who have read some of my stories (or at least have visited my profile) should know that I have written two alternate endings for the **_**Pirates of the Caribbean**_** trilogy. One, I have written a sequel (of sorts) to. However, recent changes in that sequel (**_**Daughter of Pirates**_**) have brought me to changing my idea of the actual way the story should have ended. This story is a combination of my two endings, and will hopefully make more sense in my sequel. **

**By no means am I going to delete my other stories, but this is the prequel to my sequel (if you catch my drift).**

**Now, after that lovely lecture, let us move out!**

**I doth not owneth. Doth not killeth me. Or sueth me. Whicheth is worseth?**

**--**

Elizabeth watched as her husband, her Will, her love, rowed away from her. One day wasn't enough, but it was what she was forced to be happy with.

Ten years, mused Will, as he pulled farther away from the beach. That's a long time. And his father had been right: it was a heavy price to pay, no matter what the one day was.

-

Every decade they saw each other. Every decade, Elizabeth got older. Every decade, Will did not. He still loved her, and she him. But age was taking its toll on her. Death would come for her, while, if he was careful, death might never have a claim on his soul.

-

Battle. Elizabeth and her crew had been attacked by a ship that sailed for the East India Company, who wished to capture a pirate crew, whose captain happened to be the Pirate King. She was locked in combat with a man when something slammed into her back, followed by immense pain. A second bullet hit her in the head. The impact of both sent her over the side of the ship. She landed with a splash, her blood spilling into the water.

Several days later, a ship burst from the ocean. It made its way a little closer to the body in the water, which was obviously its target.

Her limp body was pulled aboard by a man who nearly dropped her when he saw her face: a little lined, swollen in death, but unmistakably hers.

He brought the nearly lifeless body to his son and captain, who fell to his knees beside her.

Over thirty years didn't show on William Turner's face. He stared at his wife. A single tear hit her arm. "There wasn't any time for us," Will whispered, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, son," said Bill, "but there's nothing you can do."

Will stopped crying. His face hardened a little, daring himself to provew his father wrong. His eyes never left Elizabeth's face when he said, "Elizabeth Turner…" He stopped, praying to any god (or goddess) that might listen to a pirate, that this would work. "Do you fear death?"

Time stood still for everyone: Will, Bill, and the crew (who had gathered to watch). All except Elizabeth. On her still face, years were reversed, until Will was gazing upon the face he had left thirty-three years ago on a rocky beach.

Slowly, her eyes opened. She sat up, and looked around, smiling as everyone smiled at her. Lastly, her eyes settled on Will, who couldn't believe his eyes. He reached out and held his hand against her smooth face. Pulling her into an embrace, he whispered, "I thought I'd lost you."

"Not me. I'll be with you one hundred years going on forever. I hope we don't get sick of each other."

-

Will leaned on the railing, staring at the sunset. Jack was next to him, leaning on the rail the opposite way, with his back against it.

"What're you plannin' on namin' 'er, then?"

"I have no idea, to be honest."

"'ow about Neglana?"

"What in the world does _that_ mean?"

"Pirate's daughter."

--

**Hope you liked. Make up your own idea of how the heck Jack and the crew of the **_**Pearl**_** are still alive after sixty years. Tell your idea to me in your review. I just might use it. ;)**

**-Arnold-**


End file.
